


Just Let Me In (Luke Hemmings Imagine)

by fading_into_the_night



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5 seconds of summer imagine, 5SOS - Freeform, 5sos imagine, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Needy Luke Hemmings, luke hemmings fluffy, luke hemmings imagine, luke hemmings preference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fading_into_the_night/pseuds/fading_into_the_night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After weeks of preparing finals, you got home from your last day of exams feeling as if a weight was lifted off your shoulders. Suddenly overcome with a feeling of self-fulfillment now that University is done, you prepare a massive meal to welcome home your boyfriend, Luke, knowing that he too had been having a hard week while writing 5SOS' latest album. After Luke walks in the door, however, he snaps at you saying that he has a headache and immediatly goes into your shared bedroom, shuts the door, and heads to bed. Later that night, he wakes you up to apologize and you two have a long argument while you question whether or not you're meant to be with a guy who often completly ignores you. By the end of the night, you and Luke have a long conversation, discussing how much you each value your relationship and Luke works hard to apologize over and over again.</p><p>**very fluffy**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Let Me In (Luke Hemmings Imagine)

**Author's Note:**

> so fluffy omg

You quickly lit the candles that were laid out between the two full plates you had set up on the kitchen table for the surprise dinner you had planned for Luke that night. For the last few weeks, he had been incredibly stressed while writing their latest album, constantly fearing that the music he was creating wasn’t going to be up to the fan’s standards. Each night you found yourself calming Luke down in bed by running your hands through his moppy hair, until he slipped off into sleep. The past few weeks had not been easy on you either; finals had just wrapped up that day and you couldn’t be happier. For the last month you had felt buried under the weight of this semester’s course load.

Each time that you had tried to find refuge in Luke’s embrace, you found yourself on the opposite side of the spectrum, comforting him from his overwhelming stress. Not wanting to add to his emotions, you neglected to speak up and describe the immense amount of pressure you had been under lately. Part of you was gutted that your boyfriend of two years was too blind to notice how much of an emotional wreck you had been for the past month or so. Deep down, though, you knew that he was under enough pressure already, that he didn’t need your stress adding to it.   
With that thought in mind, you put the final touches on the table you had laid out. Finals were finished, meaning you were off school for the summer. Soon internships began, but for tonight, you wanted to relish in the feeling that you had prevailed. Wanting nothing more than to bask with Luke in your current feeling of relief you patiently waited for him to come through the door of your loft. 

Right on schedule you heard Luke sneak in, throwing his coat on the stand that sat next to the front door. 

“Hey babe!” you yelled from the living room, getting up to great him with a kiss, eager to see his face when he saw the delicious meal of pasta and cheesecake you had spent all afternoon preparing for him.   
As soon as you saw his face, you knew that something was wrong. 

“Oh, babe I’m so sorry. Long day? Well don’t worry because I made…”

You were immediately cut off by Luke rolling his eyes, “God, (Y/N) please just shut up, I have a terrible head ache already and frankly I don’t have the time to sit here and talk. I just want to go to sleep.” With that he walked right past the dining room, not even noticing the elaborate meal you had prepared. He entered into your bedroom and then slammed the door.   
For a moment you stood there in shock, unsure of how to respond in this situation. For a few minutes you sat down at the table staring at the delicious meal before you, though your lost appetite prevented you from even indulging in a small bite. 

After a half hour had passed, you figured Luke wasn’t going to come out and join you, so you grabbed a blanket from the media room, and cuddled up on the couch, pulling your legs into a fetal position. You turned off the lights of the living room, crawled under the wool blanket and finally let out all of the emotions you had been holding in for so long. Sobs from deep inside were suddenly escaping your mouth, and once you had begun, it was impossible to stop yourself. Your breathing became sharp as your crying became out of control rapidly. After a while, exhausted from the emotional wreck you were currently suffering from, you fell into a deep slumber. 

You were awoken from your deep sleep by a sudden eager poking on your toe, “babe?” you heard Luke whisper repeatedly, though just above a whisper as if he was afraid to wake you at the same time. 

“Leave me alone, do you suddenly care or something?” you rolled back over and pulled a pillow over your head, trying to give Luke the clear message that you were not in any mood to speak to him.

“I’m sorry babe,” he said, now rubbing your feet in a lulling manner. 

You grumbled and sat up from your sleeping position, “Before you say anything, I need you to know that I don’t know how much longer I can live like this. You’re lucky I’m even here right now, because the logical part of me was telling me to just walk out.”

The hurt in Luke eyes grew even more apparent with your sharp choice of words. 

“I didn’t see the dinner,” he whispered, folding his hands together sheepishly.

“You think that’s what I’m mad about? Let me ask you a question Luke. Do you know what I did yesterday?”

He looked at you with deep confusion.

“Here’s a hint: I woke up at six a.m. to make you breakfast in bed so that you could start off your day on a positive note. After that, I took a shower, got dressed and did my hair and makeup before you even rolled out of bed. I then proceeded to try to hold a conversation with you at breakfast while you sat on your phone, probably scrolling through twitter reading all the tweets about how people wonder if you and I are still together considering we haven’t done anything in public together in months. Anyway, back to yesterday: you left for work without really even saying goodbye. Then you hung out with your bandmates writing music all day, while I took three final exams for my last year of uni. No big deal or anything, I just finished up college. That’s not a big deal, right? Only four years of my life…,” your sarcasm not even slightly hidden, “And once that was done, I came home, finally happy that all of the stress I’ve been under for the past month, was over. So I came home after four hours of testing, and I slaved over a delicious dinner for you, so excited to see my boyfriend when he got home, just to have him walk in the door and fucking scream at me before slamming the door and not letting me come into sleep in our bedroom. So yeah you fucked up. You know what Luke, I am done being the only one who fights for us. It’s your turn.”

You paused waiting for Luke to chime in and say something about how much he loved you, but after thirty seconds passed, you stood up and walked towards the bedroom, “You know what? I think I deserve the bed for the rest of the night. Enjoy the couch,” you sneered, slamming the door behind you and crawling back into bed, your head buzzing with the anger you held towards Luke at the moment.   
After a few minutes of lying in bed, thoughts running ecstatically through your head, you heard your bedroom door creep in. Knowing full well it was Luke, you turned over to face the wall farthest from the door.   
Luke immediately climbed into bed next to you, rubbing circles on your back with one hand while using the other to run his long fingers through your tangled hair. 

Every fiber of your being wanted to push Luke away, but something about his warm embrace barred you from doing so. 

“I’m so sorry, (Y/N). I really messed up and at the moment I’m not really sure how to make up for it, but I promise I will. I need you to know that you are the most important person in my life right now. I know that I don’t treat you like it and that I usually put the boys above you, but trust me you’re it. You’re the girl I want to marry one day, and you’re the girl I envision spending the rest of my life with. Honestly, I’m probably going to keep screwing up because frankly I’m a fucking idiot who just happens to be dating a girl who’s way too perfect in every way and deserves so much better. But, I’m sorry. I am so sorry for not listening to you and failing as a boyfriend. I hope that everything went well today,” he whispered the loving words into your ear, now acting as the big spoon wrapped around your petite body.

“It was alright I just… the last few weeks have been so hard but I haven’t wanted to say anything because they’ve been hard for you too.” Another tear escaped your eyes, followed by a few sniffles. 

In response, Luke immediately flipped over your body so that you were looking right into his remorse-filled eyes, “I get why you didn’t want to tell me because I’ve been such a dick lately, but babe in the future I really need you to tell me when things are going badly. I can’t go on living knowing that you’re hurting. When you’re hurting, I’m hurting too.” He then took his thumb and used it to wipe the tears from your face, “I love you so much.”

 

“I love you too. I will try to express my feelings more it’s just… it’s hard for me to express my emotions sometimes. Like I feel this anger building up inside me but I’m stuck just trying to protect you, and others instead.”

“Babe, your selflessness is one of my favorite things about you, but you’ve got to let me in sometimes. We’re in this together you know?”

“Yeah,” you smiled as he touched you nose and then giggled to himself in amusement. 

“Wanna sleep now? You don’t have classes tomorrow and frankly, the band can suck my ass… I’m ditching rehearsal tomorrow to hang with you. We need some alone time.” 

You kissed his cheek and then rolled back over, moving your butt so that it was up against his legs, allowing his arms to wrap around your waist in a protective manner. 

Within moments you were drifting off into a land of dreams, perfectly content with the world around you.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
